Amor Em Três Atos
by Celly M
Summary: Um acontecimento marca o reencontro de dois amigos, em uma data marcante para um deles. O que irá resultar desse choque? 1 x 2, yaoi e lemon, claro! Epílogo online.
1. Ato 1 O Encontro

**Retratação: **Gundam Wing, Duo e Heero não me pertencem...infelizmente. Se assim fosse, faria mais atrocidades deliciosas com eles do que descrevo nessa fic.

**Agradecimentos: **Bom, à **Juzinha**, que adora o casal, à **Arsinoe** que me viciou ainda mais por conta das maravilhas que escreve e à **Pipe e à Lili** por estalarem o chicote atrás de mim quando eu disse que estava com preguiça!

**Recadinho:** essa fic é uma resposta ao pedido da Ju por uma fic com o casalzinho. Como sempre, nada pode ser apenas simples vindo de mim. Então, Ju...vou tentar atender ao seu pedido da melhor maneira possível! Desde já vou avisando que eu te adoro, tá?

**Amor Em Três Atos**

**Ato 1 – O Encontro:**

A mansão de Quatre parecia estranhamente maior do que sempre fora e por alguns segundos pensei em não entrar ali. Eram muitas as lembranças, especialmente naqueles dias frios do inverno quase que cortante. Dei as costas para o portão gradeado alto e acendi um cigarro.

A nicotina fazia mal aos meus pulmões, mas bem ao meu cérebro, que, enevoado pela fumaça, me permitia não pensar no motivo pelo qual ainda estava ali. Dei dois passos em direção a calçada, tencionando a fazer o que já era esperado de mim, ir embora; mas uma voz conhecida me chamou, para minha infelicidade.

Nunca tive sorte com essas coisas.

— Senhor Yuy, me desculpe. Espero que não tenha ficado aqui fora por muito tempo.

— Não, Adam. Estava pensando em ir embora.

— Por favor, não pense nisso. –o senhor disse, abrindo o pesado portão com a ajuda de um pequeno controle remoto. — O senhor Winner nunca me perdoaria se o deixasse partir.

Bufei, inconformado. Quatre e aquela mania insuportável de saber como eu era, provavelmente havia mandado o pobre mordomo ficar na frente do portão até que eu chegasse, para que não tivesse nenhuma desculpa para ir embora. Definitivamente, precisava cortar aqueles laços com ele.

Aliás, com todos eles.

Nunca gostei daquela mansão, ela era grande demais, diferente demais. E naquele dia parecia ainda pior, vários carros estavam parados à frente da casa principal, descarregando caixas e flores.

Franzi a testa e parei de andar por alguns segundos. O mordomo, percebendo o que havia feito, colocou amigavelmente a mão sobre meu ombro. Olhei-o por alguns segundos, esperando que me dissesse alguma coisa. Nunca falhava aquele tipo de intimidação silenciosa.

— O senhor deverá entrar pela cozinha, está tudo muito desarrumado na entrada, me perdoe mais uma vez.

— Adam, o que está acontecendo aqui? –perguntei, não gostando da sensação estranha que estava me subindo pela espinha. Era patético, eu, um grande soldado, aliás, O soldado, receoso porque a entrada da mansão de Quatre estava obstruída.

Notei que o homem empalideceu diante do meu tom de voz frio. Ele não me disse nada, apenas manifestou-se com um aceno de um dos braços, indicando a entrada lateral da casa, onde eu sabia que seria levado direto à cozinha.

O lugar estava apinhado de mais caixas e pensei se por um acaso Quatre estava pretendendo fazer uma festa. Sabia que as comemorações dos Winner eram notórias, mas naquele dia, quando completava cinco anos que Relena havia morrido, uma festa era absolutamente descabido, para não dizer mórbido.

Sentei-me em um dos banquinhos de ferro em volta da bancada de mármore polido e resolvi abrir uma das caixas. A voz do meu amigo loiro impediu que eu prosseguisse; como sempre, ele chegava nas horas mais importantes.

— Heero! Você veio! Ótimo trabalho, Adam, não deixou ele escapar. Venha, meu amigo, venha. –ele disse, com sua voz doce, porém firme, segurando minha mão, levando-me a outro cômodo da casa.

Ainda tive tempo de olhar para trás e ver Adam ordenar algo às empregadas que acabavam de entrar na cozinha. Imediatamente elas se puseram a desfazer as caixas, mas não consegui reparar o que era aquilo.

Quatre me levou até a biblioteca, eu sabia bem aquele caminho. Não trocamos nenhuma palavra, mas podia perceber que a mão do árabe estava ligeiramente trêmula e só então lembrei-me que quando ele falava rapidamente sobre tudo e nada, era um sinal de que estava nervoso. Por que aquela aura de mistério estava no ar?

— O que está acontecendo, Winner? –perguntei, aquele joguinho monossilábico me enervando aos extremos.

Quatre não me respondeu, apenas abriu a porta e me convidou a entrar. Assim que o fiz, ele fechou a porta e pude identificar, sentados nas poltronas confortáveis, de couro bordô, Trowa e Wufei. Ambos estavam com as expressões fechadas, como se tivessem notícias ruins a serem transmitidas. Notei a ausência de Duo, mas aquilo era comum.

Sentei-me em uma das poltronas, esperando que Quatre viesse a nosso encontro, o que não demorou a acontecer. Ele sentou-se ao lado de Trowa, que o abraçou possessivamente e ficamos todos em silêncio, apenas observando-nos.

— Maxwell faltou ao encontro feliz? –perguntei, nem sei ao certo porquê me importava com a presença dele ali; acho que apenas precisava falar alguma coisa para acabar com aquele silêncio ridículo.

Quatre e Trowa olharam-se, apreensivos. Wufei começou a estalar os dedos e, mesmo que não o olhasse, sabia que ele estava nervoso. Aquilo era patético. Quando eles não me responderam, lembrei de algo que havia recebido pelo correio dois dias antes, o motivo pelo qual estava ali.

— Alguém pode me explicar o motivo disso aqui? –disse, jogando o envelope azul com o brasão dos Winner em cima da mesa. Todos olharam para o pedaço de papel amassado e Trowa foi o primeiro a fitar Quatre.

— Você mandou uma carta a ele.

— O que esperava que eu fizesse? Ele não iria vir aqui conscientemente. –o loiro respondeu, na defensiva.

— Casalzinho, briguem depois. Qual o motivo da carta, me intimando a vir até aqui, justamente hoje, quando vocês sabem que eu...eu preferia estar em casa.

Os dois pararam de falar para me observar. Quatre estava visivelmente envergonhado pelo que havia feito, Trowa o observava e Wufei...bem, Wufei havia levantando da poltrona e caminhava na minha direção.

— Sentimos pelo seu dia, Heero. Mas Duo vai se casar hoje.

Temporariamente desprovido das minhas já conhecidas defesas, meu mundo ruiu.

Duo sempre fora meu melhor amigo, esteve ao meu lado durante todos os momentos mais importantes, ajudou a curar meus ferimentos, a ouvir meus lamentos silenciosos, a fazer piadas quando necessário. Ele foi o primeiro a saber do meu casamento com Relena, assim como sua morte. Ele foi o primeiro a segurar o caixão dela no dia do sepultamento.

Por que resolvera agir daquela maneira, traindo-me daquele jeito?

— Aonde ele está? – perguntei para nenhum dos presentes em especial e nenhum deles me respondeu. _"Covardes..."_, pensei em um primeiro instante.

— Heero, nós queremos que você...

A voz suave de Quatre não refreou minha vontade de estapear Duo, muito pelo contrário, me fez sentir-se um animal enjaulado, o soldado que costumara ser, perfeito, frio, impetuoso.

— Aonde ele está? E não minta pra mim, Quatre.

O árabe suspirou profundamente, visivelmente receoso do que eu poderia fazer com seu melhor amigo. Queria poder dizer a ele para não se preocupar, que nunca faria nada de ruim a Duo, que não conseguiria encostar um dedo sequer no _meu_ melhor amigo, mas já não tinha certeza daquilo.

— No segundo andar. –ele respondeu, fracamente. — Na última porta do corredor, à esquerda.

Não esperei que falassem qualquer coisa, rapidamente abri a porta e subi as escadas, quase derrubando uma mulher que atravessou meu caminho com uma enorme caixa que exalava um perfume conhecido. _"Rosas...as preferidas de Duo..."_.

A porta indicada por Quatre estava entreaberta e eu entrei sem cerimônias, porém, silencioso. Duo estava de costas para a entrada, vestido apenas com uma bermuda verde musgo. Não pude deixar de notar a enorme cicatriz no meio das costas, resultado de uma briga estúpida que tivemos, onde eu o empurrei de encontro a um armário. O resultado havia sido pior do que a tal briga e nunca mais encostara a mão nele. Mas não estava ali para me lembrar do passado, aquilo só me trazia raiva e arrependimento.

Olhei para a cama, onde dezenas de camisas e um belo fraque preto estavam dispostos, como se a espera da escolha de Duo. Ele realmente iria fazer aquilo, trair-me daquela maneira vil, justamente no dia em que mais precisava, mesmo não admitindo, dos meus amigos perto de mim. _Dele_ perto de mim.

Um patético soluço preso na minha garganta escapou pela minha falta de costume com as lágrimas. Depois da morte de Relena, nada mais conseguia me emocionar, me fazer entregar-me. Era tão injusto que justamente aquele que sempre me ajudara, estava me traindo. Quando percebi, os olhos violeta, tão expressivos, me fitavam de maneira curiosa. Ele não esperava a minha presença ali. Ótimo, pensei por um momento.

— Heero? O que faz aqui? –ele perguntou-me, procurando uma das camisas na cama e cobrindo o peito, como uma virgem tímida. Tive vontade de rir, Duo sempre fora encanado com seu corpo.

— Não me convidou para o casamento. O que aconteceu? –perguntei, irônico, querendo, na verdade, sacudi-lo pelos ombros e perguntar o motivo de toda aquela palhaçada.

Duo desviou dos meus olhos e voltou a fitar a janela. Os cabelos, presos em um rabo de cavalo, estavam mais brilhantes que de costume e eu tive uma vontade súbita de passar a mão por eles, mas controlei-me. Esperava explicações e quando ele não as fez, comecei a me irritar.

— O sempre tão falante Duo Maxwell resolve se calar diante de uma pergunta tão simples?

O silêncio dele me tirava do sério, o que havia acontecido com ele? O Duo que conhecia daria tudo para ter a última palavra, empinar o nariz arrebitado como o dono da verdade.

— Não é tão simples quanto parece, Heero. –a voz dele saiu estranhamente baixa e controlada e aquilo fez com que me aproximasse.

— Parece estupidamente simples para mim, Maxwell. Um casamento. No dia em que Relena morreu. Isso é bem simples para mim. Qual o propósito? Me ferir? Conseguiu. Missão concluída. –disse, secamente, esperando que ele negasse tudo, que dissesse que havia sido um engano. Qualquer coisa que me fizesse deslanchar o veneno que tinha dentro de mim.

— O mundo não gira em torno de você, Heero. –ele continuava a falar baixo e aquilo me irritou profundamente, a ponto de segura-lo pelos ombros, fazendo-o me olhar.

— Explique-se, Maxwell.

Subitamente, o brilho violeta já conhecido apareceu nos olhos de Duo e eu tive uma ponta de esperança em encontrar respostas. Mas ele simplesmente balançou os braços, desgrudando minhas mãos deles.

— Pare de me chamar de Maxwell. Não estamos na maldita base, nem somos malditos soldados. Não lhe devo satisfações. Aliás, o que está fazendo aqui?

Espere um minuto. Desde quando ele simplesmente levanta a voz pra mim? Desde sempre, mecanicamente respondi a minha pergunta idiota. Aquele era Duo Maxwell, ele sempre me responderia, não importava o quanto eu o ameaçasse com meus olhares mais frios e sombrios.

— Quatre. –respondi, sabendo que ele entenderia.

Estava certo. Os olhos de Duo ficaram mais escuros, aproximando-se do tom negro que muitos temiam, a tonalidade que o aproximava de seu conhecido nome, o Deus da Morte.

— Ele não tinha esse direito.

— E você tinha?

A expressão confusa dele foi uma pequena vitória. Antes que ele fizesse perguntas, continuei minha linha de raciocínio.

— Você tinha direito de casar-se nesse dia?

O sorriso dele, amargo, me desconcertou por dois segundos, tempo o suficiente para que seus olhos fugissem dos meus novamente. De alguma maneira oculta aquilo me incomodava, não gostava quando Duo se fechava para mim.

— Não tenho culpa se sua mulher morreu nesse dia. –ele começou, frio como o aço e perguntei-me se ele estava a brincar comigo, tentando imitar-me. —Nem todas as coisas que acontecem são uma afronta a você, Heero. Gostaria que fosse embora, e deixasse meu casamento ocorrer em paz.

— Você não vai se casar hoje! Vai me dizer o motivo pelo qual quer fazer isso! O que eu te fiz? –por Deus, por que aquele americano me desafiava?

Ele voltou a olhar-me, predador, dessa vez, o violeta havia voltado, mais intenso, mais iluminado, mais...vivo? Sim, Duo estava vivo pela primeira vez desde que eu entrara no quarto. Ele caminhou em minha direção e inconscientemente, dei um passo para trás. Mal percebi e só o fiz quando estava preso entre o americano e a porta do quarto.

— Maxwell... –eu disse, em um sussurro, enquanto seus olhos ainda esquadrinhavam meu rosto.

— Por deus, me chame de Duo ou cale a boca de uma vez. –ele murmurou, não me deixando falar mais nada, tomando a atitude mais bizarra que alguém já havia tomado. Pelo menos na minha presença.

Duo Maxwell me beijou. Grudou os lábios nos meus, em um misto de vontade de calar-me com outra coisa que eu não queria saber o que era. As mãos dele prenderam meus pulsos de cada lado do meu corpo e eu não pude fazer nada. Pela primeira vez fui beijado por um homem, um amigo, alguém que devotava minha total confiança.

E estava gostando.

Poderia colocar a culpa na carência, na insanidade, na situação. Deus, poderia colocar a culpa em Quatre naquele momento, mas sabia que seria apenas enganar-me. Havia algo naquele beijo, tão sagrado e secreto, que me dizia que era o que eu queria, o que precisava.

Abri meus lábios, em um pedido mudo para que a boca de Duo aprofundasse o beijo, para que a língua dele tocasse a minha. Não me decepcionei, a carne morna massageando a minha como dedos em meus cabelos. Só então percebi que era isso o que ele fazia, desgrenhava meus fios marrons com suas mãos, que já haviam largado meus pulsos. Rapidamente, porém, timidamente, pousei minhas próprias mãos em seus quadris, aproximando o corpo esguio para perto do meu.

Aquilo pareceu acorda-lo de seu devaneio ou o que quer que ele quisesse colocar nome no que havia acontecido naqueles poucos minutos e ele soltou-se de mim, abruptamente. Senti-me frio, como há muito tempo não me sentia. Desde que Relena morrera, podia me lembrar. Mas por que diabos lembrava sempre dela naqueles momentos? Quando o que mais queria era sentir os lábios de Duo novamente? Deus, de onde saiu esse último pensamento? Acho que enlouqueci, por favor, me diga que enlouqueci.

— Vá embora. Isso foi um erro. Me perdoe.

A voz seca e atípica de Duo me chocou e me vi querendo aproximar-me do corpo que agora olhava pela janela, tão fechado, tão absorto de qualquer coisa que pudesse dizer.

— Maxw...Duo. –corrigi-me. —O que...

— Não importa, apenas vá. Melissa vai chegar em breve e ainda temos muito o que preparar para o casamento.

Casamento? Mas não haveria nenhum casamento ali, **não mesmo**. Ou eu não me chamava Heero Yuy. Pensei em questiona-lo novamente, mas a mesma voz firme continuou a falar. Só então percebi que ele se desculpava.

— Assim que ela chegar, eu irei comunica-la que nos casaremos amanhã. E você está convidado. Agora vá, por favor.

Catatônico, pela primeira vez, abri a porta e saí. Somente quando fechei a porta e ouvi a mesma ser trancada pelo lado de dentro por Duo, que respirei, tentando entender o que havia acabado de acontecer naquele curto espaço de tempo.

Duo iria casar-se no dia seguinte. E ele havia me beijado. E eu havia correspondido. E gostado. Desde quando havíamos ido parar em uma dimensão paralela e por que ninguém me avisou?

_Continua..._

_Bom, pessoal, espero que gostem. Mais uma vez, agradecendo às meninas que me aturaram com essa fic nas últimas semanas, no MSN. E sim, comentários são tão bem vindos quanto ver os cabelos do Duo soltos ao vento e um sorriso satisfeito do Heero!_


	2. Ato 2 Conhecendo o Território

**Retratação: **é claro que Gundam Wing e seus personagens não me pertencem, ora bolas...mas se eles fossem meus... ai ai ai...não faria nada de diferente do que faço agora. LOL

**Agradecimentos:** a cada uma das pessoas que passou por aqui, mesmo não deixando comentários, mas especialmente à **Arsinoe**, que tem sido uma amiga daquelas pra se encher a boca e agradecer pela existência. _Amiga, nosso encontro VAI sair de qualquer jeito!_, à **Juzinha**, que dispensa comentários por tudo o que representa, à **Litha-chan**, que compartilha insanidades comigo no MSN, à **Anne**, porque disse que eu a influenciei a gostar de Mu e Shaka _(imagine...sou uma pobre mortal que gosta de escrever com o casal de Anjos!)_ e que sempre tem um elogio doce e adorável pra fazer _(ainda fico vermelha com cada um deles, mas fico muito agradecida mesmo!)_, e como não poderia deixar de ser, à minha "sócia"** Faye** por simplesmente ser...a Faye e não me deixar de agradecer à ela sempre que eu publico algo de novo!

**Recadinhos:** boa leitura a todos e desculpem-me pela demora! Mais coisas sobre essa e outras fics, no meu livejournal, **livejournal (ponto) com (barra) users (barra) mscellym**

* * *

**Ato 2 – Conhecendo o território:**

Quatre estava parado no topo da escada me observando. Ele não precisava falar nada que eu sabia que ele tinha a intenção de arrancar de mim tudo o que havia acontecido no quarto.

— O casamento é amanhã, ele me falou.

— Amanhã? Mas...você não conseguiu demove-lo dessa idéia? –ele me perguntou, visivelmente incomodado pelo fato de não ter uma resposta adequada para ele.

— Por que iria fazer isso? É isso o que ele quer. –afirmei, ao mesmo tempo que ouvi uma vozinha perguntando-me _"será que é isso mesmo o que ele quer?"_. Balancei a cabeça inconscientemente, como se quisesse espantar aqueles pensamentos.

— Mas...

— Quatre, foi um erro incrível você ter me chamado aqui.

— E o que vai fazer? –ele parecia derrotado. Sorri.

— Fui convidado para essa cerimônia. Se tiver um quarto, eu gostaria de ficar.

Quatre não me respondeu nada, mas aquele suspiro inconformado valia por todas as palavras. Pela milésima vez no dia questionei-me se era uma boa idéia estar ali. E agora, mais do que tudo, aquela pergunta voltava com uma fúria impressionante, que fazia meu estômago revirar.

Agora já era noite e eu estava deitado na enorme cama de um dos vinte quartos da mansão dos Winner. Fazia calor e meus pensamentos não ajudavam em nada, especialmente quando eles me levavam para o casal que compartilhava uma cama não muito longe de mim.

Havia conhecido a noiva de Duo. Melissa não era um modelo de beleza, mas também não era feia. Cabelos cor de mel, cacheados, eram os olhos verdes o que mais chamavam a atenção em seu rosto aristocrático. Tinha que admitir que Maxwell havia feito um bom trabalho em escolher a noiva, mas ainda assim, me sentia incomodado. Talvez fosse pela maneira com a qual ela olhava para mim ou para Quatre, sempre tentando parecer querida, agradável. Talvez ela estivesse tentando demais.

Virei-me de costas na cama, não querendo pensar naquilo. Deixei que meus pensamentos viajassem para um lugar distante, deserto...para os lábios de Duo. Espere um momento. Desde quando pensava daquele jeito nos lábios de Duo? E por que logo agora? Aquela confusão toda, aliada ao calor, não estava me fazendo bem, definitivamente. Por mais que fechasse os olhos, os lábios do baka e suas mãos segurando meus pulsos e logo em seguida desalinhando meus cabelos, apareciam em meu pensamento, fazendo-me formigar estranhamente, uma sensação de calor e entrega que não sentia há muito tempo. Deus, acho que nunca senti isso, mesmo quando casado com Relena.

Descobri-me do fino lençol e decidi sair do quarto. Não conseguiria dormir mesmo, não havia meio de espantar aqueles pensamentos estúpidos sobre o louco do Duo da minha cabeça. Quem sabe não dava a sorte de encontrar Wufei na biblioteca disposto a conversar um pouco? Qualquer coisa seria melhor do que remoer pensamentos desconexos, especialmente aqueles que estava tendo.

Abri a porta do quarto e mal fechei-a atrás de mim, quando senti olhos no escuro me observando. Meus sentidos aguçados de eterno soldado não me traíram e rapidamente virei-me, esquadrinhando o território em busca do inimigo.

Ele estava parado em posição semelhante à minha, vestido apenas com uma leve calça de pijama branca e isso foi a primeira coisa que reparei, à exceção dos cabelos soltos, caindo por seu peito como uma cortina protetora.

Senti minha boca ficar seca e tive a idéia estúpida de voltar para dentro do quarto, não querendo encara-lo naquele momento. No mesmo instante em que aquela idéia apareceu, sumiu do meu cérebro, assim que ouvi a voz de Duo, me chamando.

— Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu mais cedo. Nunca deveria ter feito aquilo.

Será que ele se referia ao beijo? E por quê parecia que meu coração estava sendo estrangulado ao ouvir aquelas palavras? Fiquei tonto por dois segundos, tempo suficiente para que ele cruzasse o curto espaço entre nossas portas. De frente um para o outro, reparei nas pequenas partículas prateadas que o violeta dos olhos de Duo tinham, iluminada suavemente pela luz da lua que entrava pela janela redonda do final do corredor.

— Pensei que não se arrependia de nada do que fazia, Maxwell.

— Não me chame assim. –ele disse, calmo, porém em tom magoado e eu tive vontade de bater com a cabeça na parede. Rapidamente ele se recompôs, pondo-se a falar no mesmo tom firme. — Além do mais, isso é digno de arrependimento, não tinha o direito de invadir sua...

Dane-se o que ele tinha pra falar, não importava. Rudemente toquei os lábios dele com meus dedos, impedindo-o de falar qualquer coisa que pudesse me distrair. A única coisa que queria era repetir as ações de mais cedo, beija-lo sem compromisso.

E foi isso o que fiz.

Duo ainda tentou protestar, mas minha língua ávida pela dele não deixou que qualquer som, a não ser um gemido, saísse daqueles lábios tentadores. Prendi-o como ele havia feito comigo na parede do corredor, as costas dele batendo na superfície de madeira em um baque surdo e ele abriu os olhos, fitando-me assustado.

— Ela não vai acordar. –disse, como se soubesse o motivo da hesitação dele.

Tornei a beija-lo e dessa vez ele me correspondeu avidamente, forçando os pulsos para baixo, soltando-os, para somente me abraçar. Rapidamente as mãos correram para meu peito e ele tentava tirar minha camisa. Opa, ele realmente estava querendo fazer aquilo? Ali? E estaria eu preparado pra isso?

Toda e qualquer dúvida caiu por terra quando, nos olhos dele eu pude ver sentimentos que não eram dirigidos a mim há muito tempo: plenitude, contentamento, paixão. Beijei-o novamente, deixando que ele me acariciasse como bem quisesse, os dedos dele já correndo por dentro da minha camisa, tocando minhas costas. Gemi dentro da boca dele, sugando seu lábio inferior no processo, provocando suas unhas a arranharem minhas costas.

— Droga, o que estamos fazendo? –ele me perguntou, abaixando a cabeça quando eu aproximei-me para beija-lo novamente. Meus lábios pairaram em seus cabelos, enquanto sentia a respiração dele em meu pescoço.

Que tipo de pergunta era aquela? Nada daquilo teria acontecido se ele não me beijasse em uma primeira instância, se não me fizesse gostar dos olhos dele. A quem estou querendo enganar? Duo sempre foi um cara que se destacava diante dos outros, quando não pela trança, pelos olhos, tudo nele era uma combinação letal e só agora eu reparava.

— Por enquanto nada. Isso depende de você.

Não acredito que aquelas palavras saíram da minha boca e provavelmente Duo também não acreditava, porque me olhava estranhamente. Me precipitei para falar algo mais, mas ele me empurrou de encontro a parede oposta a que estávamos. Os olhos dele estavam mais decididos que os meus e eu engoli em seco, esperando que ele colocasse um fim naquilo tudo. Ou continuasse. Curiosamente, meu cérebro pedia que fosse a última opção.

— Você tem noção de que depois disso aqui, tudo vai mudar? –ele perguntou, racional demais, tão diferente do Duo passional.

Ponderei diante do que ele havia acabado de me perguntar e, pros infernos, desde quando eu pensava em tudo o que poderia ser? Desde quando me importava com o amanhã? Viver no limite sempre havia sido a minha filosofia de vida, por que não poderia fazer isso justamente com Duo?

_Porque ele é importante demais. Porque essa é uma estrada sem volta_. Ouvi aquela maldita voz sussurrando novamente e balancei a cabeça, espantando-a novamente.

— Pro inferno! –eu disse, minha voz saiu prensada entre nossos lábios e eu segurei-o pelos ombros, abrindo a porta do meu quarto com uma das mãos, jogando-nos lá dentro.

O quarto estava escuro e eu segurava Duo pelo pulso, não deixando que ele escapasse. Meus lábios estavam nos dele, também prevenindo-o de dizer qualquer coisa. A cama estava por demais longe e meus pensamentos por demais confusos, então encostei-o em uma das paredes, derrubando os quadros que estavam presos ali, quando as mãos deles foram postas em cima de sua cabeça.

— Sabe mesmo o que está fazendo? –ele perguntou, ao fugir dos meus lábios novamente.

— Não, mas quem se importa? –disse, meus dedos percorrendo o peito dele suavemente, sentindo o coração disparar e os olhos se fecharem pra mim, os dentes brancos mordendo o lábio inferior, quase a ponto de arrancar sangue dele.

Tudo acontecia rápido demais e quando dei por mim já o havia arrastado para a cama e tirava sua única peça de roupa, aquela calça branca opressiva, que não me deixava observa-lo com mais cautela. Ele gemeu com meus toques e eu me deliciei, secretamente achando aquela a melhor coisa que havia saído dos lábios dele, um abafado gemido do meu nome.

— Está me enlouquecendo... –ele disse, levantando-se por um momento da cama para beijar meu pescoço, suas mãos levantando finalmente minha blusa, deixando-me quase no mesmo estado que ele. Deixei que ele seguisse com as carícias, adorando o fato de que Duo parecia estar sempre me reverenciando.

Não escondi meu contentamento quando ele empurrou-me de encontro ao final da cama, ficando por cima de mim, seu corpo nu e quente de encontro ao meu, em movimentos descompassados, porém deliciosos. Enquanto me beijava, distraindo-me, seus dedos desceram minha calça, entrando em contato com meu membro já excitado. Ele gemeu ao toca-lo e tive vontade de sorrir, acreditando que aquele som deveria sair da minha boca.

Nus, rolamos pela cama, lutando por uma nesga de domínio que fosse. Os cabelos cor de mel do Duo nos cobria como uma cortina, escondendo-nos do que poderia acontecer, do que queríamos omitir, de tudo o que poderia nos atingir. Não me preocupei quando ele prendeu-me pelos pulsos e desceu os lábios pelo meu peito, desvendando cada pedaço de pele descoberta. Chegou até o baixo ventre e parou, justamente quando já esperava que ele prosseguisse.

— Isso não está certo. –ele murmurou e eu senti raiva. Aliás, um sentimento assassino tomou conta de mim e aquilo não era bom.

Acho que ele percebeu a saraivada de impropérios que eu estava disposto a discursar, porque no mesmo instante estava no mesmo nível que meus olhos. Tive vontade de sorrir quando o violeta dos olhos dele encontraram os meus e ele tocou a ponta do meu nariz com os dedos. Deus, quão entregue eu estava? Aquilo me aterrorizava, mas não me fazia fugir, muito pelo contrário, tinha vontade de me perder de vez naquela mistura de mel, lilás e creme que era o homem à minha frente.

— Quero que você faça, Heero. Você e somente você. –ele murmurou, a voz quase inaudível. Algo engasgou na minha garganta e tive a ligeira impressão de que era meu coração. Será que poderia morrer caso ele continuasse a falar aquelas coisas?

Não importava, que morresse.

Segurei-o pelos ombros, ajeitando-o sobre mim, colocando cada uma das pernas do lado do meu corpo. Ele me deixava conduzi-lo, como um títere, e eu gostava daquela entrega, a sensação de poder me deixava mais excitado, com vontade de terminar logo. Há quanto tempo não me deitava com alguém que realmente me sentia atraído?

Beijei-o com calma, levantando-o pelos quadris, querendo distrai-lo para o que estava pretendendo fazer. Ele fechou os olhos quando sentiu que uma das minhas mãos descia por suas costas, acariciando sua entrada com cuidado. Ele fechou-se em torno dos dedos que o penetravam, mordendo os lábios e eu não sabia se era de dor ou de prazer. Esperava que fosse a última coisa.

Senti minhas costas sendo arranhadas quando toquei um ponto mais íntimo de Duo e ele mordeu logo em seguida meu pescoço, fazendo-me perder qualquer noção de coerência que ainda podia ter. Ele pediu, aos murmúrios para que eu o tomasse de uma vez e assim o fiz, levantando-o do meu colo, penetrando-o de uma só vez. Percebi, por conta da quase facilidade que aquela não era a primeira vez dele. vi um filete de sangue escapar dos lábios bonitos dele, tornando-os estranhamente mais vermelhos e sedutores. Ele tentava abafar s gemidos mordendo-os e eu fiquei penalizado e irritado com aquilo. De alguma maneira queria Duo gemendo meu nome em alto e bom som. Só assim estaria satisfeito.

Aproximei-o para perto de mim, fazendo com que ele deitasse no meu peito, enquanto esperava que ele pudesse se acostumar com a invasão. Mas Duo sempre me surpreendeu, e daquela vez não fora diferente. Embora recostado no meu peito, suspirando profundamente, seus quadris forçaram-se na direção do meu membro, estrangulando-o propositalmente com firmeza. Gemi em seus ouvidos e ele logo olhou-me, sorridente, desarmando-me pela milésima vez naquele dia.

— Mais baixo, Heero...os outros...

— Danem-se os outros. Você me procurou, me tentou, agora, agüente... –disse, pontuando cada palavra com uma estocada, vendo que ele gargalhara, orgulhoso de seu feito.

Continuamos a nos movimentar lentamente, uma fina camada de suor cobrindo nossos corpos com um aroma delicioso que eu tinha certeza de que vinha de Duo. Em um dado momento, sabia que não mais agüentaria todo aquele ritmo que chegava a ser carinhoso, parecia que estávamos fazendo amor e eu não queria _mesmo_ pensar naquilo naquele momento.

Segurei-o pelos quadris, impondo-me com uma certa força, de encontro ao corpo esguio de Duo. Como sempre ele me deixava guia-lo e não demorou muito para que sentisse a familiar onda de calor e dormência que me atingiam antes de um orgasmo. O lindo ser acima de mim segurou uma de minhas mãos, levando-a até seu membro, ajudando-me a toca-lo. Não que não soubesse como fazer aquilo, mas provavelmente para ele, daquele jeito era mais excitante.

Devo confessar que para mim também.

Os movimentos dentro dele eram rápidos demais, incontroláveis até mesmo para mim e combinavam perfeitamente com minha masturbação no membro dele. Duo sorria, os olhos fechados, a cabeça jogada para trás, deixando-se ser violado docemente e arrebatado com paixão, o que era o que eu queria que ele soubesse que estava acontecendo. Creio que nenhum de nós estava a ponto de discutir sobre a loucura que era tudo aquilo.

Foi exatamente pensando no que _aquilo_ poderia significar, que alcançamos o orgasmo, com uma ligeira diferença de tempo. Duo foi rápido o suficiente para cair por cima de mim antes de chegar ao ápice, mordendo meu pescoço tão fortemente que achei que ele iria arrancar sangue. Tudo para não gemer meu nome. Apesar de frustrado, não pude deixar de sorrir quando encontrei-me nos olhos violeta dele, que me fitavam, especulativos.

— Deus, como isso foi perfeito... –ele deixou escapar, beijando-me suavemente.

Queria responder algo de volta, mas algo entalou em minha garganta ao ver os sentimentos dele, perdidos naquelas duas pedras que eram os olhos dele. Relutante, ele saiu de cima de mim, deitando ao meu lado.

E a coisa mais estranha de todas aconteceu. Não tínhamos palavras, não depois do acontecido. Éramos dois estranhos e aquilo me incomodava.

Mas não seria eu o primeiro a falar qualquer coisa.

Deixei que o silêncio convidativo nos envolvesse. Talvez aquela seria a melhor solução para nós dois.

Silêncio.

_Continua..._


	3. Ato 3 Decisões

**Retratação: **o mesmo bla bla bla de sempre, todos sabem que eles não me pertencem, certo?

**Agradecimentos:** às pessoas fofas que leram, mas que não revisaram, às lindinhas que pelo msn puxaram minhas orelhas virtualmente e especialmente à **Arsinoe **_(sempre ela...me deixou sem dormir até terminar!)_, **Litha** _(que definiu tudo muito bem e que eu espero que já esteja melhor, afogada no copo de coca-cola)_, **Darksoul** _(que espero não ter morrido de curiosidade)_, **Anne**_ (que tem que ser mencionada sim e que pensou na Melissa...só você mesma pra fazer isso...)_, **Athena Sagara **_(que afirmou com todas as letras o que eu sempre disse...que eles são perfeitos, pronto e acabou)_, **Ju**_ (que não me engana por ter ficado surpresa e doída com o final da última parte. Me poupe, filhota!) _e** Faye**_ (que tem uma opinião muito importante, mesmo que ela diga que não!)._ Ah, vai...boa leitura! E obrigada mais uma vez por tudo, gente!

* * *

**Ato 3 – Decisões:**

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, estava sozinho na cama. Sentei-me, sentindo-me pateticamente usado e procurei por Duo. Não demorou para que o surpreendesse a ponto de sair do quarto.

— Fugindo, Maxwell?

A porta, semi-aberta, foi fechada novamente e Duo, de costas para mim, suspirou pesadamente. Encontrou meus olhos e eu senti algo estranho, inimaginável, inaceitável, especialmente depois do ocorrido.

Culpa.

Mentalmente tive vontade de apagar tudo da minha memória, mas ao me lembrar das imagens de Duo tão entregue, tão livre, tão...meu, desisti, não me arrependendo de nada.

— Vou me casar, Yuy. –ele devolveu, no mesmo tom que o meu e me perguntei quando havíamos voltado aos termos dos sobrenomes. E mais uma coisa, por quê aquilo doeu tanto?

— Não importa. Venha aqui.

Ele, relutante, caminhou até mim, sentando-se na ponta da cama, ainda sem me olhar. Instintivamente, toquei os cabelos dele, puxando-o para um beijo rápido, que foi correspondido não tão intensamente como eu queria.

— Me diga porque ia casar ontem.

Ele desviou do meu olhar inquisidor e eu segurei seu queixo, querendo que ele compartilhasse comigo aquela razão, o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual eu estava ali.

— Você não entenderia.

— Me teste, talvez eu entenda.

Uma súbita coragem emanou de cada poro do corpo de Duo e eu sabia que ele ia dividir seu segredo. Finalmente.

— Tudo o que eu disser aqui pode mudar o que aconteceu. –ele disse e eu peguei-me assentindo, mesmo receoso.

Ele desviou os olhos dos meus e eu tinha a certeza de que era algo que me magoaria. Sempre que Duo contava algo a alguém, ele se mantinha firme, olhando-a nos olhos, a verdade saía por aquelas jóias violetas que eram os olhos dele, mas quando ele queria omitir alguma coisa ou quando tinha receio da reação da outra pessoa, ele simplesmente não a fitava.

E era exatamente o que ele estava fazendo comigo naquele momento. O que diabos poderia ser tão ruim pra que ele não me olhasse?

— Por mais que você nunca tenha me dado nenhuma prova de sentimento diferente de amizade, eu te amava, Heero. Sempre amei. –ele disse, naturalmente, aquela bomba, aquela confissão, saindo dos lábios dele com tanta facilidade, como se estivesse me cumprimentando ou perguntando como estava o tempo.

Pensei em interrompê-lo, mas lembrei que aquilo não seria uma boa idéia e molhei os lábios com minha língua, um hábito que poucas pessoas sabiam que eu tinha. Fazia isso sempre que estava nervoso, ansioso.

E era exatamente assim que me sentia.

— Eram sempre as pequenas coisas que me faziam não perder as esperanças. Você me resgatava, me auxiliava, cuidava dos meus ferimentos, não me abandonava, me ouvia, mesmo quando eu sabia que isso não era algo que você fazia com freqüência, mas uma coisa mudou, um dia, Heero. –ele parou de repente para me olhar. Os olhos violeta estavam marejados e eu tive vontade de abraçá-lo, protegê-lo de qualquer coisa, não deixá-lo sair de perto de mim nunca mais.

Será que estava me apaixonando por Duo? Não, aquilo era absurdamente impossível. Duo era meu amigo. Um amigo que ia se casar e que eu deveria simplesmente esquecer o que aconteceu na noite passada. _"Você mente..."_, uma vozinha que eu nem soube de onde, surgiu, me iluminando. Droga, era verdade, eu estava me apaixonando. Inferno.

— Você se casou, Heero. Justamente com Relena. Não sabe como fiquei quando me convidou para ser padrinho do seu casamento.

— Você rejeitou.

— O que esperava que eu fizesse? O que você faria se estivesse no meu lugar?

Duo estava com a razão. Senti o sangue subir, meu coração constringir. Eu morreria e aquela era uma afirmação patética. Mas eu morreria se Duo me convidasse para ser o padrinho de seu casamento. Era simples assim. Não era concebível que aquilo acontecesse, ver que alguém que foi feito pra estar ao seu lado, simplesmente estava com outra pessoa.

Droga, eu havia magoado Duo. Justamente a pessoa que eu prometera nunca fazer nenhum mal.

— Mas você estava feliz, Relena te fazia feliz e aquilo era o que mais importava. Eu estava de volta a cena como seu amigo e aquilo não me satisfazia, mas pelo menos não me aniquilava. Morreria e mataria se ela te magoasse, Heero.

— Isso não justifica o que ia acontecer...

— Não me interrompa novamente ou eu vou embora.

O tom de voz de Duo era tão ameaçador que retraí-me na cama, encostando-me nos travesseiros, cruzando os braços, querendo saber aonde aquilo tudo iria parar.

— E então, ela morreu. –ele disse, e, pela primeira vez, ele procurou meu olhar. Quando o fitei, vi algo que jamais poderia imaginar que encontraria nos olhos de Duo, especialmente quando falasse a respeito da morte de Relena: prazer.

Posso afirmar, sem sombra de dúvida, que não entendi aquilo tudo. Duo havia sido meu companheiro nos momentos em que sofri com a morte de Relena, foi o primeiro em que pensei em chamar pra me acudir no hospital, o primeiro a se prontificar a me ajudar com tudo. Será que tudo aquilo havia sido uma farsa?

Provavelmente ele deve ter percebido que eu estava transpirando confusão, pois logo voltou a falar. Confesso que nos primeiros segundos, não ouvi uma palavra sequer, mas me esforcei para me concentrar naquele conto de mau gosto.

— Você quis ouvir, Heero. –ele disse, como se soubesse o que eu estava sentindo. — Não faz idéia de como fiquei quando ela morreu.

Ele sorriu. Duo sorriu! Que tipo de piada era aquela?

— Parecia que finalmente poderia ter você só pra mim. Era louco, eu sei, mas era somente nisso que pensava. Queria ter você pra mim, você era meu prêmio, minha medalha recebida depois de uma batalha e já estava mais do que na hora de conclamar aquilo pra mim.

— Então você fingiu esse tempo todo? Fingiu ajudar-me para ficar comigo? –bom, eu estava irritado. Mais do que irritado. Estava furioso. Me senti sujo naquele momento e odiei cada maldito segundo que passei com ele na noite passada.

— Muito pelo contrário, Heero. Eu quase morri junto com você quando ela morreu. E aí, percebi o inevitável, o que Wufei nunca cansou de me dizer: que vocês eram almas gêmeas. Que você nunca iria amar ninguém como a amou. E, então, pela segunda vez, eu abri mão de você, naquele dia do enterro.

Maldito Wufei. Ele sempre gostou de jogar as verdades na cara de todo mundo, mesmo que elas não fossem assim tão verdadeiras. E o enterro? Do que ele poderia estar falando?

— Eu estava escondido atrás das árvores quando todos foram embora, Heero. –ele disse, pausadamente e coramos ao mesmo tempo. Ele por me confessar e eu pela vergonha mesmo. — Ouvi sua declaração de amor por ela e sabia que havia perdido. Simples assim. E tudo ficou pior quando você se afastou, se entregou aos negócios que ela havia deixado pendentes, aos amigos que haviam feito. Mais uma vez, mesmo do além, Relena Peacecraft havia vencido.

— Então você resolveu se casar justamente nesse dia. Por quê?

— Não é porque ela morreu que as outras pessoas têm de estar infelizes hoje, Heero. Se não fosse pela intromissão de Quatre, já estaria casado e bem longe daqui. Você quer uma resposta? –ele perguntou, levantando-se ao mesmo tempo em que sua voz ficava mais forte, mais firme, mais fria. — Escolhi esse dia porque eu queria enterrar de uma vez por todas, você, Relena e tudo o que aconteceu.

Aquilo doeu. Doeu mais do que qualquer golpe, machucado, tiro, ataque que já sofrera. Doeu porque eu entendi perfeitamente o que ele havia feito e o porquê. Doeu porque eu sabia que faria a mesma coisa. Doeu porque...Deus, porque sabia que o amava, mas não conseguia perdoá-lo por ter feito aquilo tudo. Infelizmente, Relena ainda era uma parte forte dentro de mim. Tanto quando ele. Inferno.

— Você não precisa falar nada, Heero. Siga seu caminho. E eu seguirei o meu. Mas serei eternamente grato pelo que aconteceu ontem. –ele disse, abrindo a porta.

Por alguns segundos, tive vontade de pedir que ele ficasse, mas sabia que não poderia fazer aquilo. Precisava pensar. Precisava tê-lo longe de mim.

Observei a porta fechar sem nenhum barulho e só então tive noção do que havia acabado de acontecer. Fui até a janela, em passos incertos e fechei as cortinas, caindo no breu novamente. Deitei-me na cama, que ainda tinha o cheiro de canela dos cabelos de Duo e me cobri com as pesadas cobertas. Só então, permiti-me fazer algo que já ansiava há um certo tempo.

Chorar.

A última vez que percebi o relógio despertar, creio que eram às três da tarde. A porta do quarto foi aberta de uma só vez e um pouco de luz entrou. Olhei naquela direção, deparando-me com a visão de ninguém menos do que Wufei. Inferno, era justamente quem eu não queria encontrar.

— Noite boa ontem?

Estranhei aquela pergunta. Será que ele sabia de alguma coisa? Será que Duo falou alguma coisa? Não, não era possível.

— Dormindo até essa hora. A noite deve ter sido boa. Mas não tão boa pela sua cara de derrotado e a falta de companhia na sua cama.

— O que você está fazendo aqui, Chang?

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e eu não me lembrei de tê-lo convidado. Trocamos olhares por alguns segundos, até que ele tirou as cobertas de cima de mim. Protestei, mas ele simplesmente virou os olhos, como se eu fosse uma criança mimada. Aquilo me enervou ainda mais.

— Pros diabos, Chang! O que quer? –gritei, levantando-me num impulso.

— Finalmente reconheço o Yuy. Estava parecendo uma garotinha, Heero. Olha, não vou me prolongar porque sei que você não quer ouvir o que tenho a dizer.

_Com certeza não, Chang. Mas mesmo que eu diga isso, você vai continuar._ Sentei-me na cama, esperando as filosofias de Wufei, que geralmente magoavam, mas diziam a verdade. Lembrei-me de como ele adorava destruir Duo psicologicamente com seus joguinhos e frases de impacto. Droga, aquilo não era hora de pensar naquele outro.

— Bom, você tem duas opções, Yuy. –ele começou, calmamente. Olhei-o, tentando adivinhar do que ele estava falando. Logo, não precisei imaginar. — Você pode colocar o seu terno e aparecer lá no casamento e ficar do lado do Duo como ele fez por você uma vez ou então ficar aqui, trancado pateticamente, deixando que ele suma das suas vistas.

Inferno. Ele tinha razão. Mesmo assim...

— De qualquer forma, eu termino sem ele. –disse e nem me importei se Wufei sabia ou não o que havia acontecido. No momento, aquilo não era importante.

Ele sorriu na minha direção, passando a mão pelos cabelos, como se soubesse de um segredo que ninguém mais tinha o conhecimento. Odiava aquilo nele, era estressante.

— Mas essa decisão não cabe a você. Nunca coube. Ainda não percebeu isso?

Droga, será que ele não podia parar de falar em enigmas? Era verdade que a decisão sempre coube a Duo, tudo sempre havia sido decisão dele e só então a realidade me atingia com uma força impressionante. Eu sempre me voltei a ele quando precisava de alguma coisa, das mínimas decisões às mais importantes. Não era a toa que ele tinha esperanças que pudéssemos ser mais do que amigos um dia. Merda, como eu fui idiota.

— Boa decisão, Yuy. O casamento começa em uma hora. –ouvi Wufei informar, enquanto saía do quarto, me deixando com cada vez mais perguntas sem respostas.

Caminhei até a janela e infelizmente, tinha a visão do lugar da celebração do casamento. Era no jardim da mansão de Quatre, um dos preferidos de Duo. Lembrei-me de como gostava se sentar ali sem ter nada para fazer e aquele baka sempre aparecia com algum pedido estapafúrdio ou perguntas que eu não queria responder. Duo sempre foi o único que conseguia me tirar do sério, ao mesmo tempo em que me animava, me fazia sentir um pouco...vivo.

Precisava perdoá-lo. Mesmo que não conseguisse naquele momento, mas sentia que precisava fazer aquilo. Não como obrigação, mas como sendo a coisa certa a ser feita. Queria Duo comigo e aquilo já era óbvio até mesmo para quem estava de fora. Era isso, já havia me decidido.

Resolvi tomar um banho demorado. Enquanto a água morna me fazia massagens pelo corpo, ouvi um barulho no quarto. Logo que terminei vi um belo terno, camisa, gravata e sapatos pretos. _Quatre_, pensei. Aquele árabe sabia bem como eram meus gostos e mentalmente o agradeci. Vesti-me rapidamente, demorando-me um pouco mais para ajeitar meus cabelos. Precisava ver Duo, antes que ele saísse para o jardim.

Abri a porta do quarto e havia sido como uma obra do destino, ele saía do quarto a frente no mesmo instante. Percebi que ele notara que não estava sozinho no corredor e olhou para trás, me fitando. Sorri displicente para ele, mas ele não me correspondeu, caminhando em direção às escadas. Apressei os passos e segurei-o pelo braço quando ele já estava no primeiro degrau, prestes a descer. Fitamo-nos por alguns segundos e posso jurar que tive que me controlar para não beijá-lo.

Duo estava lindo e aquilo me deprimiu. Ele estava lindo para ela, para seu casamento. O fraque preto com a gravata champanhe combinava tão perfeitamente com o violeta dos olhos dele e com aquela maldita trança, que só pensava em arranjar uma desculpa para que ele ficasse mais um pouco ali comigo.

— O que quer? –ele perguntou, frio, mas sem me olhar nos olhos.

E me senti incomodado, era absurdo que ele estivesse me evitando. Por Deus, dormimos juntos, eu estava dentro dele há poucas horas. Ok, aquele pensamento não foi muito inteligente naquele momento e tenho certeza de que ele percebeu isso, porque se soltou, cruzando os braços.

— Então? –ele perguntou, levantando as sobrancelhas.

Pros diabos, vamos à verdade.

— Não importa, Duo.

Podia dizer que ele estava surpreso. Os olhos estavam arregalados, tentando entender aquela pequena frase. Tive vontade de sorrir, mas não o fiz. Gostava de desestabilizar Duo, ele deveria estar sempre assim, mostrava o quão humano ele era.

Deus, estava divagando.

— O quê não importa, Heero?

Como ele podia perguntar aquilo? Será que eu precisava falar com todas as letras? Desculpe-me, Duo, mas não dessa vez. Não me teste.

— Isso tudo. Não importa.

Duo riu, ironicamente e eu sabia que aquilo não teria um final feliz. Pelo menos para mim e para ele. Inferno.

— Agora é tarde demais. Qualquer coisa importa. A minha vida importa, Heero. Assim como a decisão que tomei.

— O que você...

— Vou me casar. E você é bem vindo. Não se esqueça do que eu disse. –ele se aproximou perigosamente. Tocou meu rosto com delicadeza, reconhecendo cada pequeno detalhe com a ponta de seus dedos. — Obrigada pela noite de ontem. Foi mágica.

E ele se foi, para seu futuro, para sua nova vida. Que não me incluía, obviamente. Senti algo anuviar minha visão e só então percebi que eram lágrimas. Agora chorava por qualquer coisa.

Deus, como eu era patético. Wufei tinha razão.

Desci as escadas, alguns minutos depois, desanimado, e caminhei até o jardim. Tudo estava vazio e eu não tinha a mínima vontade de comparecer àquela cerimônia e presenciar o que estava para acontecer.

Sentei-me por algum tempo na varanda, observando algumas pessoas chegando para a cerimônia. Duo realmente tinha uma nova vida, com novos amigos e uma futura esposa. Eu não podia competir com aquilo, era inviável. Quem eu era? Um cara que roubou peças do Gundam dele, que estava sempre de mau humor, que dava apenas migalhas, quando o que ele mais merecia era o mundo.

— Heero?

Não, podia suportar aquilo. Não naquele momento.

— Sim? –perguntei, sem olhar na direção da pessoa que interrompia meus pensamentos.

— Não pretende ir até o jardim? Eu e Duo ficaríamos contentes. Você é o melhor amigo dele.

_Melhor amigo_...o que ela diria se soubesse que eu e ele dormimos juntos? Rapidamente apaguei aquela idéia maligna da cabeça, sabendo que Duo não merecia que eu fosse o responsável por aquilo. Mantive a mesma expressão no rosto, impassível, frio, displicente até.

— Não se incomode comigo, Melissa. Você será muito feliz. Faça-o feliz, ele merece.

— Eu farei, Heero.

E ela saiu para o jardim. Só então desprendi um olhar pra ela. Melissa estava bonita, o vestido elegante sem muito brilho, no mesmo tom da gravata de Duo, os cabelos presos em um coque, dando um ar angelical nela. Sim, eles seriam um casal feliz.

Se Duo pudesse viver com aquilo.

Não me recordo por quanto tempo fiquei sentado ali, apenas olhando o jardim, tentando ouvir as palavras do padre que celebrava o casamento. Mas quando resolvi aparecer, percebi que eles encontravam-se na parte mais traumática de todas: a troca de alianças. Malditos. Deveria ter ficado na varanda.

Quatre, Wufei e Trowa estavam no altar improvisado, do lado de Duo, e algumas meninas que eu desconhecia, estavam ao lado de Melissa, secando as lágrimas, enquanto ela observava o futuro marido tirar as alianças de dentro de um dos bolsos do fraque. Fiquei na última fileira, apoiando-me nas cadeiras, com uma incrível vontade de rir daquele filme de mau gosto, onde eu chegava a conclusão de que tinha encontrado algo que havia sido meu por um longo tempo e que não podia ter mais para mim.

Senti-me observado por um segundo e só então olhei novamente na direção do altar. Surpreendentemente, era Melissa quem me fitava, com uma expressão indefinida. Aquela mulher...não sei, será que ela poderia fazer Duo feliz? Claro que não, era a minha resposta óbvia, mas mesmo assim, eu teria que deixar isso acontecer. Wufei tinha razão, a decisão era de Duo, sempre fora dele.

Duo segurou uma das alianças e estava a ponto de colocar no dedo de Melissa e eu concluí que era masoquismo presenciar aquilo. Dei as costas e caminhei na direção da casa. Era isso, estava acabado. Ia me refugiar e nunca mais aparecer. Viver na miséria de descobrir que tive algo muito bom e deixei escapar.

Estava esperando os vivas pelos noivos, mas esses não vieram, o me intrigou. Porém, aquilo não importava. Voltei à varanda e ainda não sabia porque não pegava minhas poucas coisas e ia embora. Não havia mais lugar para mim. E talvez se pensasse melhor, nunca havia tido um lugar para mim; sempre fui o soldado perfeito. Só havia um lugar para mim quando, e eu detestava admitir aquilo, Relena e eu estávamos casados. Ela sempre se empenhara pra que eu tivesse uma casa, um lar.

Ironicamente, eu agora sabia, se deixasse Duo entrar na minha vida, teria meu lar há muito tempo.

Um garçom passou com uma garrafa e eu a tirei da bandeja. Não era hora, muito menos o lugar para me embebedar, mas não me importava. Quanto mais fiasse alheio ao que acontecia, seria melhor.

A visão a minha frente, porém, me impediu de beber. Será que já era efeito da bebida ver a figura que, parada ali, me fitava com um sorriso?

Duo.

Parado ali.

Me olhando como se eu tivesse vindo de outro mundo.

Caminhei até ele, parando a centímetros seguros, não me contendo, deixando meus olhos desviarem até a sua mão esquerda. Para minha frustração, ela estava escondida no bolso da calça preta. Será que aquilo tudo era uma brincadeira de mau gosto?

— O que está fazendo aqui? –perguntei, surpreso e logo percebi que aquilo não era algo para ser perguntado naquele momento.

— Realmente não importa, Heero.

— Mas...

— Não importa. –ele disse, firme, ainda me fitando, esperando que eu jogasse tudo para o alto.

E assim o fiz.

Sorri, genuinamente. Duo estava certo. Não importava, o casamento, a breve separação, a morte de Relena. A única coisa que importava éramos nós dois. Abracei-o, dessa vez não mais contendo a vontade de beijá-lo, de perder minhas mãos naqueles fios de cabelo, amarrados naquela trança ofensiva.

Saímos da mansão Winner, sem destino certo. Definitivamente, não havia perdido o que sempre fora meu. Dei-lhe apenas liberdade e ele voltou pra mim, provando que me pertencia. Porque, como sempre, a decisão sempre coube a Duo.

_Continua..._

_Sim, eu fiz isso...tem um epílogo. Que só postarei se vocês forem bonzinhos e me disserem como ficou essa parte! Até breve!_


	4. Epílogo Lar

**Retratação: **vocês já sabem, eles não são meus. Quem me dera!

**Agradecimentos:** a todos que leram, deixando ou não reviews, mas principalmente a uma pessoinha linda que tem me apoiado demais nessas fics de Gundam. **Você** sabe muito bem que eu falo de você. Até a próxima, gente! Ah sim...a **Pipe **pediu lemon, mas duas vezes em capítulos quase seguidos é brincar um pouco demais com o meu coração, né? Esse aqui é apenas um fechamento leve da fic. Obrigada mesmo, gente, à todos os comentários!

* * *

**Epílogo – Lar:**

_**Seis meses depois...**_

_Vá atrás dele._

Nunca pensei que uma simples frase pudesse significar tanto. Pra mim, foi uma chance de recomeçar. Ou melhor, de fazer as coisas certas.

Devia ter desconfiado quando Melissa não mais me olhou, pouco antes de trocarmos as alianças, ou quando ela retraiu a mão esquerda, não deixando que eu prosseguisse com aquele ato de compromisso. Os olhos dela estavam marejados, mas não de tristeza, mas de incentivo. Era estranho ver aquilo.

Então, ela disse as palavras: _vá atrás dele_.

Num primeiro momento, não entendi o que ela quis dizer, mas quando os olhos dela me mostraram a direção do final do nosso altar improvisado, sabia que ela estava falando de Heero. Gelei por um segundo, pensando que ela poderia ter tomado aquilo como algum tipo de traição, mas, mais uma vez, os olhos dela estavam límpidos de qualquer acusação. Melissa sabia, no fundo, que apesar da nossa estabilidade, não havia lugar para que eu amasse outro a não ser Heero.

Corri sem olhar para trás, esperando que ele me aceitasse, depois da crua verdade, das palavras duras.

E assim ele o fez, sem poucas palavras, uma atitude digna de Heero, digna do homem que havia me apaixonado.

E agora estamos de volta onde tudo começou. Deixo o vento bater no meu rosto, enquanto observo o caminho até a casa de Quatre. Melissa finalmente tem o marido que merecia e estávamos convidados para a cerimônia. Nunca poderia imaginar que Wufei tivesse algum interesse nela, mas o que dizer? Parecia que a cada dia que passava, mais me surpreendia com as novidades que me eram apresentadas.

— No que está pensando? –as mãos de Heero passaram pelos meus cabelos soltos, que ele havia proibido de prender, desde que começamos a morar juntos.

Não disse que a vida me surpreendia? Quando podia imaginar que iria ter Heero Yuy ao meu lado, compartilhando uma casa comigo?

— Em nada, meu querido. Em tudo. Em nós.

Ele sorriu, desacelerando o carro e me puxando para um beijo. Era apenas um roçar de lábios, tão comum, mas que ainda assim me fazia feliz, tirava meus pés do chão, me fazia viajar como uma mocinha apaixonada. Pra que negar? Eu o amava e aquilo era a maior verdade já dita.

— Então era um pensamento bom. –ele completou, me fazendo gargalhar Aquele comentário era tão diferente do homem que conheci um dia, mas ultimamente fazia tanto sentido. Estava diante de um novo Heero Yuy e adorava cada segundo.

Paramos à frente do portão da mansão Winner e antes de Heero nos identificar, ele desligou o carro. Seu rosto tomou uma expressão séria e por uma fração de segundo, vi o homem de antigamente. Gelei, mas confiava plenamente nele, sabendo que não iria me decepcionar.

— Antes de entrarmos, quero dizer uma coisa. –ele disse, segurando minha mão. Assenti, sabendo que iria ouvir algo estranho. — Aceite. Não é nada demais, mas mesmo assim...

Ele atropelava as palavras, mas não me importei. Não quando uma caixinha azul marinho de veludo foi colocada das minhas mãos. Não quando lá dentro pude ver um par de alianças de ouro branco, ambas com nossas iniciais. Não pude deixar de sorrir, chorar, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Deus, por quê ele fazia isso comigo?

— Porque eu te amo, Duo. E não quero perder isso.

Ele lia meus pensamentos. Antes de verbalizar algo que já havia aceitado há muito tempo atrás, eu o abracei, beijando seus lábios como se ouvir aquele já conhecido "eu te amo" tivesse sido o primeiro.

— Eu também te amo. E nunca vamos perder isso. Nunca. –afirmei, colocando a aliança na minha mão e logo em seguida a outra na dele, selando nosso compromisso.

Ele sorriu e deu a partida no carro novamente, no mesmo instante em que os portões da mansão se abriram. Ia ser uma grande novidade a ser contada, mas era de surpresas que a minha vida com Heero era feita.

Sempre as surpresas.

_Fim._


End file.
